Hiromu and Yoko (Go-Busters)
by lorianne.latour
Summary: Yoko was blast with something very flash what's happening when Yoko have seen someone that she care but on everyone in the base?
1. Chapter 1: Hate you, Love you

Here the Yoko/Hiromu Fanfiction

Leave some comments but not bad comments please :)

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Go-busters cast.

This story is basin on all the episode.

_If the writing is like that is because is in the head of the character_

I hope you like it ! Here the first part (This story have many chapter but I can't determinate how many!)

**Chapter 1: Hate you, Love you**

Yoko, Hiromu, Ryujii, Jin, Nick, Usada, Gorisaki, Beet J. Stag, Kuroki, Morishita and Nakamura was all in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters base their do they usual things. Hiromu was training with nick, Gorisaki give a massage to Ryujii, Usada was furious because Yoko didn't do her homework alone, Beet J. Stag was drinking Enetron, Jin was always saying to Beet J. Stag to stay behind him and Kuroki, Morishita and Nakamura was worked and see if some metaloide or megazord on the earth. Hiromu was coming back after 5 minutes.

**Yoko:** Where have you been I didn't see you the all morning Hiromu?

**Hiromu:** Well I was training and when did you ask me where I been? Is not your habit to ask.

**Yoko:** eh? well... hum...

**Ryujii:** Yoko is in love with someone?!

**Yoko:** TOTALLY NOT RYUJII-SAN!

**Ryujii:** Okay, Okay I see you are in love with Hiromu and you ask him where he have been because you care about him!

**Yoko:** For the last time Ryu-san I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIROMU AND I CARED ABOUT MY FRIENDS!

**Hiromu:** Okay Yoko relax and Ryujii don't make pressure and I would try to control myself with words.

**Ryujii:** Yeah your right well what should we do...

**Hiromu:** Maybe go to...

He was cut by the alarm red to tell them that was something dangerous on the earth (Metaloide)

**Morishita:** It's a Metaloide (he say the place and the km to where is come from.

**Kuroki:** Okay Go-Busters, move out!

**Hiromu, Yoko, Ryujii:** Roger!

And they quit plus Jin and the bodyroide (Nick, Usada, Gorisaki, Beet J. Stag) follow them when they are on the place they see the metaloide.

**Hiromu:** Stop right there monster!

**Monster:** Oh you are the Go-Busters, I am Monster Lover!

**Yoko:** Yeah sure the name is not important to us! We will just take you down right now!

**Ryujii:** Yeah.

**Hiromu:** Let's go mina!

**Everyone (Including the bodyroide and Jin):** Oh! okay!

ITS MORPHIN TIME

**All:** LET'S MORPHIN!

**Hiromu:** RED BUSTERS

**Ryujii:** BLUE BUSTERS

**Yoko: **YELLOW BUSTERS

**Jin:** BEET BUSTERS

**Beet J Stag:** STAG BUSTERS

**Hiromu:** Busters ready...

**All:** GO!

They all attack but the monsters was a little bit more strong so they take their Ichigan Busters and Sogan Busters for fighting but nothing change everyone was in the ground except one, Hiromu. He was grab by the monster.

**Monster Lover:** You just have that? Be more training already!

Hiromu was trying to escape but the monster give him a hard push and fall on the ground really hard and he joined the others to 5 centimeters!

Monsters Lover: Say Goodbye Red Busters!

The Monster Lover was blast Hiromu with something totally flash but...

**Yoko:** HIROMU!

And Yoko was take all the blast and fall in the arms of Hiromu...

**Hiromu:** YOKO!

**Ryujii:** YOKO!

Jin and Beet J. Stag was already gone for no reasons.

**Usada:** Yoko, Yoko!

**Nick:** Yoko?!

**Gorisaki:** Yoko!

Yoko awake and she see Hiromu first and something was wrong with her.

**Yoko:** Hiromu?

**Hiromu:** Daijobu?

**Yoko:** Yeah, but something feel strange...

**Hiromu:** Probably something that the monsters inject her?

**Yoko:** Probably Hiromu...

**Hiromu:** Ryujii was saying that Yoko...

**Yoko:** Well why I heard Hiromu voice?

**Hiromu:** Now is the real who talked we go the base to see what's going on.

But she was fall asleep so when she open her eyes she was in her room and something wrong in her opinion was in her head.

_Why I see Hiromu everywhere? Why I can't see Ryujii? It's strange...I feel not very well...probably something with the monster attack but right now I should do my best...but I heard the conversation of Hiromu, Ryujii, Kuroki, Morishita and Nakamura. When they finish I enter and..._

Before Yoko enter in the Go-Busters base (The conversation between Hiromu, Ryujii, Kuroki, Morishita and Nakamura)

**Kuroki:** It's strange actually really so she can only see Hiromu?

**Hiromu:** Yeah she was always say my name but two time it's was with Ryujii and the other was with the bodyroide she say and she see me only me but probably she heard my voice to?

**Nakamura:** I check right now what's the monster was capable to do this...Oh I found it! Here you go

(The big ecran was appears) and she continue to talk.

**Nakamura:** When someone is blast the person fall asleep and awake after and the first person she or he seen he see her or he everywhere!

**Ryujii:** Just that?

**Hiromu:** Well for you is just that but for me she will always say my name and she will stop when we defeat the monster and why he was call the Monster Lover?

**Nakamura:** Probably because he search the person that she or he care the most or hate but like in the same time?

**Ryujii:** probably...but...

**Kuroki:** Yeah well is hard but for now we should try to talk to Yoko...

When the door open...

**Yoko:** You want to talk to me Hiromu?

(The real) Hiromu was giving a look to the other when they laugh Hiromu say...

**Hiromu:** Uh, yeah can we talk in privacy?

**Yoko:** okay Hiromu let's go ;)

When they are in Yoko room they sit next to each other and she tell him.

**Yoko:** What do you want to talk about?

**Hiromu:** Well I want to talk about why are you have a lot of Hiromu in your head? I know it's stupid..but...

**Yoko:** No it's not stupid me to I ask the question in my head probably the feeling that I don't know...

**Hiromu:** What are you talking about?

**Yoko:** Well, with the blast I was thinking about you and to not blast that maybe I have you to everyone in here or with the other but I will not quit here...

**Hiromu:** But I was asking Why are you saying that in your head you have feeling about me?

**Yoko:** Well about that I don't know the feeling but...

Hope you like it I post the second chapter soon or in the night give me some review but not bad reviews or comments ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams with Love

Leave some comments but not bad comments

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Go-Busters cast

I hope you like it ! Here the second part (This story have many chapter but I can't determinate how many!)

*Previously in this story*

Yoko was blast by something really flash and she see always Hiromu on everyone on the base and outside to. Yoko was not feeling well and Hiromu want to know why.

**Chapter 2: Dreams with Love **

**Yoko:** Well, with the blast I was thinking about you and to not blast that maybe I have you to everyone in here or with the other but I will not quit here...

**Hiromu:** But I was asking Why are you saying that in your head you have feeling about me?

**Yoko:** Well about that I don't know the feeling but...

**Hiromu:** but ?

**Yoko:** But I was thinking is because I like you...

**Hiromu:** Nani?

**Yoko:** I know is stupid but why I see you everywhere Hiromu?

**Hiromu:** Is not stupid Yoko, I don't know Yoko why you see me everywhere but for sure me, Ryujii, Kuroki, Nakamura and Morishita are going to find out.

**Yoko:** Thanks Hiromu.

**Hiromu:** Your welcome Yoko

**Yoko:** Are you having a theory?

**Hiromu:** Yeah for now the theory is the monster blast you and you see me first so you see me on every person who you see or talk.

**Yoko:** okay I'm a little tired I should sleep...

**Hiromu:** Okay good Idea.

Yoko take place in her bed to sleep and Hiromu take her sheet and cover her and Yoko fell asleep right after. Hiromu quit Yoko room and joined the others.

**Ryujii:** and Hiromu?

**Hiromu:** She sleeping.

**Kuroki:** Good.

**Nakamura:** Alert, the monster Lover is back on the earth (She tell them the km)

**Hiromu and Ryujii: **Roger!

When they go see the monster...between that with Yoko...

*Yoko side (Her dream) Yoko mind*

_In her dream is start with two person was close to each other but they were just friends. One of them was dressing a black short with a jacket red, black pants and black shoes and the other one was wearing a red, yellow dress. The boy have black hair and the girl two and they were enjoyed the moment together because one monster was appeared and the boy and girl was changed is was feeling like Hiromu and herself Yoko but it's was blank so she can't see all the details...The boy talk first..._

**_Boy:_**_You are beautiful you know that?_

**_Girl (Blush):_**_Thanks...What should we do?_

**_Boy:_**_I don't know, but do you want to do a picnic?_

**_Girl:_**_Sure ;)_

**_Girl:_**_Where did we do our picnic?_

**_Boy:_**_Uh...close to the water?_

**_Girl:_**_Sure thing and we can see the sun goes down?_

**_Boy:_**_ Sounds great let's go!_

**_Girl: _**_It's so beautiful right?_

**_Boy: _**_Yeah, just like you..._

_**Girl (Bush):** hum..._

_**Boy:** Can I tell you something?_

_**Girl:** Sure_

_**Boy:** Don't take that weird because I'm a little bit scared, okay?_

_**Girl:** Okay I don't think that you are going to say something weird to me :)_

_**Boy:** Okay so I was about to say that I really like you..._

_**Girl:** Me to Hiromu..._

_**Hiromu (Boy):** The first time I see you...I was in love with you 13 years a go is was the same..._

_**Girl:** me to Hiromu I was really scared but now that I know that you love me, I'm glad because I like you to :)_

_It's was a long silent between them and they become close, very close and Hiromu make the first move between them and kiss the girl..._

_**Hiromu:** Do you want to be my girlfriend?_

_**Girl:** After all this with pleasure mister siscon!_

_**Hiromu:** Tch! you know that I don't like when you call me like that!_

_**Girl:** Sorry is Usada he always tell me that you're name was siscon!_

_**Hiromu:** Daijobu but don't call me like that, well try okay Yoko?_

_**Yoko (Girl):** Okay Hiromu! _

_And they kiss once again, but when they kiss something hit Hiromu and he fall. It's was a monster..._

_**Yoko:** HIROMU!_

_She was crying a lot because when she touch him he was not breathing or almost not..._

_**Yoko:** Hiromu...Hiromu...Hiromu?_

_**Hiromu:** Don't be sad Yoko I know is hard I will be fine...(He scream because of the blast that the monster give) Don't forget one thing...I like you and I always like you..._

_**Yoko:** me to Hiromu...Don't quit..._

_**Hiromu:** I will always by your side Yoko...but I think I..._

_and he fall and not breathing..._

In that moment Yoko awake with a lot of scared...

**Yoko:** HIROMU!...AH...

When she look around she see Hiromu next to her door open scared of why she call her name so loud...Between the dream of Yoko Hiromu and Ryujii have defeat the monster.

**Hiromu:** What is it Yoko? Why did you scream my name?

**Yoko:** Nothing Hiromu...is nothing just a nightmare...

**Hiromu:** Oh okay...

**Yoko:** I can tell you if you want siscon...

**Hiromu:** Ah okay Yoko and stop calling me Siscon because of Usada.

Yoko react at this because of her dream when Hiromu say don't call me siscon because of Usada.

**Yoko:** Okay I'm going to try sisc...Hiromu.

**Hiromu:** Okay so what is your dream...

Yoko explan everything when she finish...

**Hiromu:** So that's why you sream my name probably you have this when I was fighting the monster?

**Yoko:** probably but it's was feeling so real in my dream...

**Hiromu:** Oh...well anyways we should go back to the others and watch if you can see Ryujii and the others.

**Yoko:** Great Idea let's go!

Yoko blush when Hiromu turn back because her words make her think of her dream.

**Ryujii:** How are you doing Yoko?

**Yoko:** Good Ryujii-san.

**Hiromu:** She's back to normal.

**Yoko:** Yep and in good form!

Hiromu and Yoko smiled to each other.

**Nakamura:** Hey love between you two?

**Usada:** Nani! Yoko didn't tell me!

**Yoko (Blush):** No we are not together USADA!

**Usada:** Oh...

**Yoko:** it's okay.

**Hiromu:** And we are not together Nick don't take your position like you are surprise!

**Nick:** Gomen Hiromu...

**Hiromu:** It's okay Nick but don't take that expression again.

**Morishita:** Well Hiromu and Yoko you guys can take a break we can handle it.

**Yoko and Hiromu:** Roger!

Both of them are going outside. Between the others.

**Kuroki:** What wrong Morishita?

**Morishita:** Well if we let this two together they going by saying they feeling.

**Nakamura:** That's true is obviously that these two have a real friendship/relationship !

**Ryujii:** Well Hiromu going to past me before going out with Yoko!

**Gorisaki:** Ryujii stop with that, it's feel like you don't have confidant on him and that you think Yoko is little.

**Ryujii:** oh...that's right...but...

**Usada:** No but! Yoko know how to defend herself!

**Nick:** and Hiromu to...

**Ryujii:** well that everyone know that!

**Kuroki:** What do you guys want to do about it?

**Morishita:** Make a plan for both of them go together?

**Nakamura:** Sure thing but we should ask to Yoko why she scream the name of Hiromu.

**Usada:** eh that's true she probably just say to Hiromu!

Ryujii call Yoko and Hiromu...

**Yoko:** Yeah what's going on?

**Ryujii:** Can you guys come here two minutes?

**Hiromu:** Sure we are there in 3 minutes! See you later

**Yoko;** yeah See you later!

*With Hiromu and Yoko*

Hiromu and Yoko walk in silent all the time but Yoko break the silent.

**Yoko:** After answers to Ryujii we should do something but what...

**Hiromu:** Like in your dream do a picnic?

**Yoko:** Sure thing! okay let's go we are here!

**Hiromu:** okay.

When they both coming in the command base.

**Nakamura:** Welcome back! We want to ask something to Yoko.

**Yoko:** Okay...what is it?

**Ryujii:** What's is your...

**Usada:** Dream when you ...

**Nick:** are called...

**Kuroki:** Hiromu really...

**Gorisaki:** Loud?

**Yoko:** Euh...well...(She explain one more time!)

**Nakamura:** Oh okay! We just want to know now you two can go :)

The others smiled like Nakamura and turn to see Hiromu and Yoko.

**Hiromu:** Are you guys are up to something?

**Ryujii:** Totally not Hiromu!

**Yoko:** hum...well I don't believe that! You are up to something ne Usada?

**Usada:** No! we are not up to something!

**Yoko:** Oh okay, well let's go Hiromu!

**Hiromu:** Okay.

When they quit.

**Gorisaki:** That's was close really close!

**Kuroki:** Really close!

**Nakamura:** What's is our plan?

**Ryujii:** We should think first...

They all thing...

**All except Kuroki:** I HAVE A IDEA!

**Kuroki:** Wow, well I have no idea so tell me what's your plan and we going to take the better one, we started we Ryujii, after Nakamura, Morishita, Usada, Gorisaki and at last Nick.

**Nick:** Well mine is not really good so I'm not telling my idea.

**Kuroki:** Okay so what's your plan Ryujii?

**Ryujii:** Well my plan is...

Hope you guys like it I do the third chapter but I don't know when I'm going to post it!

Leave some review but not bad review please :) thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: The plan worked?

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Go-busters cast.

This story is basin on all the episode.

_If the writing is like that is because is in the head of the character_

I hope you like it ! Here the third part (This story have many chapter but I can't determinate how many!)

*Previously on this story (Second chapter)*

Yoko have a dream with Hiromu in it, When she wake up Hiromu was next to her door she tell him all the story, the others was joking about their love and Morishita tell Hiromu and Yoko to take a break outside, the others try to make a plan for put both Hiromu and Yoko together. Both Yoko and Hiromu have the feeling that something up but didn't ask to much! Nick and Kuroki have no Idea so The others tell their plan.

**Chapter 3: The plan worked?**

**Kuroki:** Okay so what's your plan Ryujii?

**Ryujii:** Well my plan is...try to make something bad and Hiromu can do something to rescue her?

**Nakamura:** Not good Idea Yoko going to see that something up!

**Usada:** That's true!

**Kuroki:** Okay well Gomen Ryujii but your idea is not good next, Nakamura what's your plan?

**Nakamura: **Well probably left them alone or if we quit they probably get together...?

**Kuroki:** Well...

**Morishita:** Not that bad but not really good plan, because they will know.

**Ryujii:** That's true these two are so intelligent.

**Kuroki:** Okay so Morishita?

**Morishita:** Well try to talk to them about their feeling and mix that to do a plan after?

**Usada:** Great Idea I'm with Morishita!

**Nick:** Well, me to!

**Gorisaki:** Me to that is a great Idea!

**Ryujii:** Sure thing but who's going to talk to them?

**Nick:** Well I will say Usada and I but...

**Usada:** They will know they was something up!

**Ryujii:** Yes that's true so...

**Kuroki:** Ryujii with Hiromu and Nakamura with Yoko.

**Nakamura and Ryujii:** Roger!

**Usada:** We are contend on you two!

**Ryujii:** We know but when they are coming bac...

He was cut by the voice of Hiromu and Yoko.

**Hiromu:** We are back guys is something wrong?

**Yoko:** Yeah we are back and yeah is something wrong?

**Ryujii:** Well no...but Hiromu can I talk to you?

**Nakamura:** Can I talk to you Yoko?

Yoko and Hiromu looked at each other feel like something strange but they do like nothing happening (In their senses)

**Hiromu:** Okay Ryujii

**Yoko:** Okay Nakamura-san.

Both Yoko and Hiromu go to their room to talk to Nakamura and Ryujii.

*With Ryujii and Hiromu*

Hiromu sit in his bed and Ryujii stay up.

**Hiromu:** Want do you want to talk about?

**Ryujii:** Well is will be kind of weird but do you like Yoko?

**Hiromu:** NANI?! Oh Gomen, well a little bit...

Ryujii (In his head)

_I know it now...What should I ask?_

**Hiromu:** Ryujii?

**Ryujii:** Oh Gomen hum...When do you like Yoko?

**Hiromu: **Well the first time we meet...I mean 13 years a go...

**Ryujii:** That long? So that's why you are cared of her...That's explains everything, anyways are you going to make a move?

**Hiromu:** Yes, well I'm sure I going to past you before getting her out...

**Ryujii:** No you don't have to I'm trusting you I was always thinking that you are the kid who was you know...

**Hiromu:** Crazy?

**Ryujii:** Yeah and I was taking care of Yoko like she is a kid 5 years old you know...I'm so sorry!

**Hiromu:** Oh it's okay don't be sorry.

**Ryujii:** Well everything is okay about this so I can help you in that thing of Love!

**Hiromu:** Really, so you have a plan?

**Ryujii:** No but when I have a plan I will tell you Hiromu!

**Hiromu:** Okay well now I'm going to do a little bit of training see you later.

**Ryujii:** Oh yeah okay See you later Hiromu!

When Hiromu and Ryujii quit Hiromu room Ryujii was talking to the commander, Nick, Usada, Gorisaki and to Morishita and they are happy it's work and now they waiting after Yoko and Nakamura...

*Between Nakamura and Yoko at the same time as Hiromu and Ryujii when they are talking*

When they sit on Yoko bed...

**Nakamura:** I would ask you something but don't think is weird okay Yoko?

**Yoko:** Sure Nakamura-san what is it?

**Nakamura:** Well do you like Hiromu?

**Yoko:** Nani? euh...no well yes well actually I really like him but don't tell anyone please?

**Nakamura:** Sure this secret is safe with me!

**Yoko:** Did you have a plan to help me?

**Nakamura:** Well not now but I would think of it and when I have a Idea I tell you okay?

**Yoko:** Okay Nakamura-san.

**Nakamura:** Well now I should go back working, won't you go somewhere?

**Yoko:** Well I was thinking training a little bit and after go eating somewhere, I should ask Hiromu?

**Nakamura:** Yeah sure think ask him he probably training to because I heard Ryujii and Hiromu quit Hiromu room well I think.

**Yoko:** Okay thanks see you later Nakamura-san!

When both girls quit the room Yoko go training and Nakamura joined Kuroki, Morishita Ryujii, Usada, Gorisaki and Nick.

*With Nakamura, Kuroki, Morishita, Ryujii, Usada, Gorisaki and Nick *

**Morishita:** Hey, Nakamura what did she say?

**Nakamura:** She say she really like him and she going to ask him if he want to eat with her somewhere outside!

**Kuroki:** Nice so now we can talk about the plan tell the plan to Hiromu and Yoko didn't know one little thing of it!

**Ryujii, Nakamura, Morishita, Usada, Nick and Gorisaki:** Roger!

**Ryujii:** Really great Idea well what should we do?

**Nakamura:** We can tell Hiromu a restaurant and we all pay for both of them and we tell Hiromu to be careful with his words?

**Usada:** Yes! Great Idea Nakamura!

**Ryujii:** yeah, this is a great Idea.

**Kuroki:** Okay so after we can tell Hiromu that him and Yoko see the sun goes down?

**Gorisaki:** Okay!

**Nick:** Yeah is kind of romantic and we let them go on their own after that!

**Morishita:** Okay so we let them alone now but when they return here we going to tell Hiromu about the Idea, well for Yoko Nakamura take her busy okay? Or go shopping with her?

**Nakamura:** Okay counted on me for that!

*With Yoko and Hiromu (the conversation is beginning in the training room and finish that they come back in the go-busters base and then...)*

After talking to Nakamura, Yoko go to the training room where Hiromu was already there.

**Yoko:** Hi Hiromu.

**Hiromu:** Hi Yoko training?

**Yoko:** yeah and I see that you to?

**Hiromu:** Yeah Can I ask you one question?

**Yoko:** Sure, what is it?

**Hiromu:** Do you think that the others make a plan do make us together? I mean is feel like they do anything like Ryujii talking about my feeling...

**Yoko:** Yeah and it's weird because me to well I mean Nakamura was talking about my feeling well we should do like nothing is making but for real she say if she have a Idea she going to tell me.

**Hiromu:** Me to Ryujii tell me that.

**Yoko:** Well that begin to be weird but anyways do you want to eat with me somewhere?

**Hiromu:** Sure thing well your favorite restaurant?

**Yoko:** okay :) Well we go after our training?

**Hiromu;** Sure thing!

They are a long silence between them when Yoko talk.

**Yoko:** Okay I'm training when we are finish I will take my thing do a little bit of shopping with Nakamura and after we go okay?

**Hiromu:** Okay well I'm going to change and take a shower.

**Yoko:** Perfect.

Those two was training and when they finish (1 hour) they quit the training room they do they things (Example: Shower and changing clothes) and Yoko come to the command base.

**Yoko:** I'm back Nakamura, can we go shopping?

**Nakamura:** Sure I'm changing and I come!

Nakamura look the others and give a smile to say that is pretty cool. When she finish to change...

**Nakamura:** I'm here let's go Yoko!

Yoko and Nakamura go shopping, Hiromu was going to his room and stay there to waiting Yoko to come back when Nick enter to his room.

**Nick:...**

Hope you guys like it leave some reviews but not bad reviews I will do a chapter four :)


	4. Chapter 4: Date in a restaurant

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Go-busters cast.

This story is basin on all the episode.

_If the writing is like that is because is in the head of the character_

I hope you like it ! Here the part four (This story have many chapter but I can't determinate how many!)

*Previously on this story (Third chapter)*

Kuroki, Morishita, Nakamura, Usada, Nick and Gorisaki try to find a Idea to put Hiromu and Yoko together but when Hiromu and Yoko talk to each other in the training room they think that the others have a plan but they let do like if was nothing and now Yoko and Nakamura go shopping and Nick go talk to Hiromu.

**Chapter 4: Date in a restaurant**

Yoko and Nakamura go shopping, Hiromu was going to his room and stay there to waiting Yoko to come back when Nick enter to his room.

**Nick: **Hey Hiromu, you are in good mood!

**Hiromu:** Hey Nick, and I'm always in good!

**Nick:** Okay! Well you are more in good mood that what I see before!

**Hiromu:** NANI?

**Nick:** Okay calm down Hiromu I know you are not good in words but anyways Why you are in so good mood?

**Hiromu (Blush a little):** Well actually me and Yoko are eating together in her favorite restaurant...

**Nick:** Oh, so that's why you are so happy because you like her Hiromu!

**Hiromu:** NO! Well maybe...

Nick give him a look.

**Hiromu:** Oh! Okay yes I like her really much okay!

**Nick:** I know it!

**Hiromu:** Don't tell the others!

**Nick:** Sure and I know you are serious about that you guys fight like a couple you two blush when you talked to each others, so is kind of obvious.

**Hiromu:** That's is really obvious?

**Nick:** Yeah, really

**Hiromu:** Okay... Anyways it's was just this that you want to talk about Nick?

**Nick:** Well one last thing try with your words because you are not good in words.

**Hiromu:** Thanks Nick but I already say I will try you don't remember?

**Nick:** No, but probably I wasn't there I think I was with Usada to do something anyways we should go in the base probably Yoko is already there I heard her say that she's back but before we quit you are going to change!

**Hiromu:** For real? I'm changed? and yeah I know I heard Yoko say that she's back.

Nick look at Hiromu to say that he really going to changed his clothes. and Hiromu understand that and say.

**Hiromu:** Oh okay!

Nick quit the room and Hiromu change (Red t-shirt with black jacket, black pants and black shoes! And his hair his the same. When he quit the room Everyone was there Included Yoko

*The shopping with Yoko and Nakamura in the same time as when Hiromu and Nick talked before they come back to the base and both Hiromu and Nick wasn't there for 3 minutes in the base when Yoko and Nakamura was coming back*

Yoko and Nakamura was going shopping for Yoko to buy a dress because she was eating with Hiromu at her favorite restaurant. In the shop.

**Nakamura:** Yoko do you like Hiromu?

**Yoko:** Well to be...you actually tell me the same question Nakamura when we are talking in my room!

**Nakamura:** Oh Gomen I forgot about it!

**Yoko:** Well to tell you to remember yes I like Hiromu really well you shouldn't tell anyone okay?

**Nakamura:** Sure thing and I was saying something but your invitation is accepted with Hiromu to go at a restaurant?

**Yoko:** Yeah and Hiromu tell me that we are going to my favorite restaurant.

**Nakamura:** Lucky Yoko-san!

**Yoko:** Thanks and that's why I say to you to come with me shopping to pick a dress :)

**Nakamura:** I have 3 choices of dress and you?

**Yoko:** Me to I'm going to try them and I will take the one I love :)

**Nakamura:** Sure thing go on I'm waiting.

Yoko go try the six dress when she finish the one she love the most was actually a dress with straps and the was Yellow with some hearts red on her dress.

**Nakamura:** That's is beautiful okay we should go back to the base before you know.

Yoko nob and they pay the dress and come back to the base. When they are in the base.

**Yoko:** I'm back mina with Nakamura!

**Nakamura:** Oh, I should worked.

**Kuroki:** Yeah well it's okay continue your work.

**Morishita:** What is in your bag?

**Yoko:** A dress and now I'm going to cha...

She was cut by Hiromu voice and his bodyroide Nick was follow him.

**Hiromu:** Hey Yoko welcome back. What are you saying I heard you voice but didn't heard what you say.

**Yoko:** Mou, I was going to say that I'm going to change and after we can go eat together Sisco...Hiromu.

**Hiromu:** Okay Yoko I'm waited here.

Yoko go change and come out with her snack (Chocolate) for make sure that she didn't fall because of her weak point and Hiromu try to not think to chicken.

**Yoko:** Hiromu don't be scared of you know what but for make sure we don't take that.

**Hiromu:** Thanks Yoko ;)

**Nick:** I am the bike let's go?

Yoko was looked to Hiromu and Hiromu looked her to it feel like they didn't heard what Nick say. Nick say a second time.

**Nick:** I am the BIKE LET'S GO!

Hiromu was the first who break the eyes contact and say...

**Hiromu:** Sure and don't talk to loud please Nick you going to make me deaf!

Everyone laughed because of the reaction of Nick like a statue.

**Nick (take his normal pose):** Okay don't laugh because I don't drive you to the restaurant!

Hiromu and Yoko stopped to laughed.

**Nick:** That's was I thinking! Now let's go!

**Yoko:** Sure thing let's go ;)

**Hiromu:** yeah let's go.

when the three go outside to go to the restaurant, with the others.

**Morishita:** Well we can't do nothing they probably say their feeling for each other there.

**Nakamura:** yeah it's obvious that Yoko and Hiromu loved each others!

**Ryujii:** Agree! Well now if we see them holding hands that's mean that they are together.

**Gorisaki:** Oh! that's true well we see that later!

**Kuroki:** yeah but for now looked if have something dangerous on this earth and you guys can have a break!

**Ryujii, Gorisaki, Morishita and Nakamura:** Roger!

**Usada:** Roger rabbit!

They all to they things, and now between Hiromu, Yoko and Nick.

Nick was waiting outside like a real bike do and Yoko and Hiromu was inside the restaurant and sit in a place close to the windows and Nick can see everything.

With Yoko and Hiromu inside...

**Hiromu:...**

Hope you like it I do probably a finally chapter but for now I write part five of Yoko/Hiromu Fanfiction :) Give me some reviews but not bad reviews or comments :)


	5. Chapter 5: Love red and yellow

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Go-busters cast.

This story is basin on all the episode.

_If the writing is like that is because is in the head of the character_

I hope you like it ! Here the part five (This story have many chapter but I can't determinate how many!)

*Previously on this story (chapter four)*

Hiromu and Yoko was prepared four their date at Yoko favorite restaurant. Nick drive them to the restaurant and Hiromu and Yoko was sit next to the window where Nick can see everything!

**Chapter Five: Love red and yellow**

Nick was waiting outside like a real bike do and Yoko and Hiromu was inside the restaurant and sit in a place close to the windows and Nick can see everything.

With Yoko and Hiromu inside...

**Hiromu: **You look beautiful Yoko today...

**Yoko(Blush):** Thanks Hiromu you to...

**Hiromu:** Well actually is kind of normal...

**Yoko:** Anyways you look...cute...

_Cute...she say that?-Hiromu_

**Yoko:** Hiromu?

**Hiromu(Blush):** Oh Gomen! eh thanks ;)

**Yoko:** It's okay Hiromu :)

**Hiromu:** Well we command?

**Yoko:** Sure thing!

They were in their thoughts...

_He's really cute I can't believe I say that but it's true...I should tell my feeling after? Probably, oh I don't know...Calm down you going to find something Yoko...-Yoko_

_She say that I am cute and I tell her she's beautiful...well I should tell her my feeling after the diner? Oh I don't know but probably say it...The first move...-Hiromu_

The server take their order the thoughts of Hiromu and Yoko was interrupt by that.

**Hiromu:** Okay so we want sushi please...

**Yoko:** Yeah please.

**Server:** okay I come back with this, do you guys want water?

Yoko and Hiromu nob to say yes and the server was gone in the background.

**Hiromu:** What should we do after?

**Yoko:** Don't know!

**Hiromu: **We can see the sun goes down?

Yoko was blushing because she remember of her dream with him, Hiromu only.

**Yoko:** Okay sounds good ;)

**Hiromu: **Like that Nick are not going to loose his direction when we are just next to the Go-Busters base!

Yoko and Hiromu laugh by two minutes and stop and Yoko say.

**Yoko:** That's totally true! hahaha

The server come with their sushi they eat them and have put the others in a box for Morishita, Nakamura, Ryujii and Kuroki. When they quit the restaurant. Hiromu and Yoko go back to the Go-busters base but Nick enter but not Hiromu and Yoko because they going to see the sun goes down.

With Ryujii, Kuroki, Usada, Gorisaki, Morishita, Kuroki and Nick was enter.

**Nick:** Hey guys this is from Hiromu and Yoko. It's for you Kuroki, Morishita, Nakamura and Ryujii.

**Kuroki, Morishita, Nakamura and Ryujii:** Thanks you Nick

**Ryujii:** and we going to say thanks to Hiromu and Yoko after!

**Kuroki:** Yeah, Anyways where are they?

**Nick:** Well they both say that they going to see the sun goes down why?

**Morishita:** Oh just for knowing!

**Ryujii:** We can spy on them, well try to not make noise.

**Nakamura:** Yeah great Idea we have nothing to do right now.

**Kuroki:** Bodyroide stay here. Probably because when you walk it make noise and they can see us. Not offense.

**Usada:** Okay and I have to do something so is not that bad!

**Gorisaki and Nick:** yeah us to we have something to do.

**Ryujii:** Okay! So see you guys later, and what place are they Nick?

**Nick:** Well they say that they are at the beach.

**Kuroki:** The one at 5 minutes from here?

**Nick:** Yeah.

**Morishita:** okay Thanks.

**Nakamura:** Let's go guys.

Ryujii, Kuroki, Morishita and Nakamura go to the beach and search something to cover them (Behind a tree). They see Hiromu and Yoko next to each other see the sun but not talking between them when Hiromu talk...

**Hiromu:** Yoko, Can I ask you something?

**Yoko:** Sure Sisco...Hiromu!

**Hiromu:** Okay, so don't take that personal but...

**Yoko:** don't worry Hiromu, what is it?

**Hiromu:** Do you like me?

**Yoko:** What? No...well...maybe...I don't know Hiromu...

**Hiromu:** Oh okay...

**Yoko:** Okay to be honest I like you...

**Hiromu:** Seriously?

**Yoko:** Yeah well because of Usada I call you Siscon all the time so each time I talk to you I was always feeling something that I didn't feel with the others you know...

**Hiromu:** Yeah...

**Yoko:** Do you like me Hiromu?

**Hiromu:** Yes...I like you...It's feel like 13 years I want to tell you.

**Yoko: **I can't believe it... I'm so stupid you were protect me when I reject you Hiromu...

**Hiromu (Take Yoko in his arm):** Yoko you are not stupid you just didn't realize and I know that. You are not the same girl that I see 13 years ago.

**Yoko: **Oh, demo...

**Hiromu:** No it's okay Yoko you do a mistake and me to I do mistake by telling you thoses things I shouldn't you know that I'm not good with words sometimes! Or most of the time.

Both laughed by the words of Hiromu.

**Yoko:** Yeah that's true but I been so offense with you I probably have this reaction because of Usada...

**Hiromu:** Oh Yoko stop that, is the past okay?

**Yoko:** Okay!

**Hiromu:** May I ask something.

**Yoko:** You can ask and stop say (Imitated Hiromu) Can I ask you something!

**Hiromu:** Oh okay and you Imitation is kind of funny!

**Yoko:** Oh okay you say what you have to say Hiromu.

**Hiromu:** Do you...want to be my girlfriend?

_Oh I hope she say yes...-Hiromu_

Yoko quit the arms of Hiromu to look at him face to face and she say...

**Yoko: **Yes Hiromu I want to be your girlfriend! It's be so long I want you to tell me this :)

**Hiromu:** oh I love you Yoko.

**Yoko:** me to I love you Hiromu.

Yoko give a huge hug to Hiromu (Yoko arms was around the neck of Hiromu and Hiromu put his hands on her hips. They looked at each others and they kiss a long moment when one of them have to breath they broke the kiss.

**Hiromu:** I like you Usami Yoko ;)

**Yoko:** I like you to Sakurada Hiromu :)

And Yoko put her arms around Hiromu waist and they stay like that. when the sun goes down completely Hiromu say...

**Hiromu:** We should go back to the base right?

**Yoko:** Sure things is getting late let's go Hiromu!

They go back to the base. Morishita, Ryujii, Kuroki and Nakamura was nob at each others before Yoko and Hiromu turn and come back to the base they all run trough the base and just in time they were at their sit and work. When they heard voice coming...

**Yoko:** Hey Guys?

**Kuroki:** hey Hiromu, Yoko.

**Hiromu:** Something happening? You guys have something on your shoulder.

Ryujii, Nakamura, Morishita and Kuroki see if it was something it was a green leaf from the tree they were.

**Morishita:** oh thanks Hiromu and nothing happening.

**Hiromu:** Sure thing...but I didn't believe you.

**Nakamura:** Why?

**Yoko:** Well when me and Hiromu kiss you guys said onw kaiwaii if I remember.

**Nakamura, Kuroki, Morishita and Ryujii:** oups...

**Hiromu:** Why did you spy on us, you didn't believe on us and Nick say to you guys that we are at the beach!

**Kuroki:** yeah he say to us but...

**Ryujii:** We should tell the truth now, we spy on you two because we are curious if you two were together! We are sorry Hiromu and Yoko, but you guys seems like a real couple we see it when you two are furious and give argument bad to the other in a conversation!

**Hiromu:** Well that's true that me and Yoko take the conversation kind of furious but we didn't know our feeling... wait a minute...so that's why...

**Yoko:** You guys are laughed and you try your best to make me and Hiromu together?

**Nakamura:** Yeah kind of! But now that you two are together we are happy for you guys!

**Hiromu:** Thanks.

**Yoko:** Thanks Nakamura-san :)

**Morishita:** We should celebrate it :)

**Ryujii:** yeah, with this cake!

Ryujii put the cake on the table.

**Yoko:** WOW, sugoii!

**Hiromu:** Thanks Ryujii, mina.

**Yoko:** We should eat it!

**Everyone except the bodyroide:** Sure thing!

They all eat the cake and Hiromu and Yoko kiss in front everyone and everyone cheer them up! At least Usada and Nick decide to put Hiromu and Yoko to the same bed and Usada and Nick have the same bed. Actually everyone go to sleep. And they prepared for the next day :)

THE END!

Hope you like it :) I will do a Tomoko/Ryusei (Kamen rider Fourze) but can't tell when I do the first chapter :)


End file.
